Angela
Angela is a female medium sized Alpaca Jewelpet and overall the 35th debuting Jewelpet in the franchise. Angela has major roles in several seasons, being one of Ruby's good friends. She's often seen with Labra. Appearance Angela has pink wool with a white face and white feet. Her Jewel Eyes are blue anhydrites. She wears two daisy garlands around her ears and a pearl necklace with a blue jewel attached that has a white flower-shaped outline and Angel wings jutting out of it. Charm Form Personality Skills History In ''Jewelpet Twinkle'', her debut season, she was one of Fealina's partners (with Opal). She died with her to seal the Battest before the events of the series, but is revived in the final episode along with her human partner. In Jewelpet Sunshine, she's in the Plum class and rooms with Labra. She is one of the current generation's Wise Ones. In Jewelpet Kira Deco, she's a police officer with Labra. They both live with Midori. Angela has a bad relationship with Retsu, who she thinks of as a pest who doesn't listen to anyone. In ''Jewelpet Happiness'', she joins Ruby on her quest to manage the Jewelpet Happiness Café and collect Magic Gems. She forms one with Takumi Asano. In Lady Jewelpet, she works around the Jewel Palace doing various jobs. Though a minor character, she's one of the more frequently appearing Jewelpets outside of the Petit Ladies' Mentors. Gallery 6398_110959765749355_1621530180_n-1.jpg|Labra and Angela in their Panda palettes. 11080_492377204163266_783138445_n.jpg|Angela and Flora. 138215.jpg|Angela. 543828_495479547186365_502536320_n.jpg|Angela, Labra & Garnet. 557941_492378077496512_829191802_n.jpg|Angela & Labra. Tumblr m8tk47Jl2r1ryj24ko1 500.gif|Angela rubs on Flora. Angela's first appearance in Anime.jpg|Angela's revealing and first appearance in Jewelpet Twinkle. Jugem Angela, Capa~.jpg|Jugem Angela, capa~ Poor Angela....jpg|Poor Angela... Ruby and friends inside the disguised bus waiter.jpg|Angela and her friends inside the disguised bus waiter. 5R9zH.jpg|Angela in a preview of Kira Deco! ANGELA FUCK POOPS.jpg|Angela & Labra are police officers! ANGELA TRIES TO NT BE MEAN.gif|Angela throws her flower at Ruby. ANGELA TUMBLR.jpg|Angela loves Labra! DDID.jpg|Angela looks down. Angela_9632.jpg|Happy Angela. 0d482783.jpg|Angela & Labra hugged each other. 30.png|Relaxed Angela. 107e8bba.jpg|Fluffy Angela 526x297-xyX.jpg|Angela's magic. 22.png|Angela is having a nice bath. 13.png|Angela. 34.jpg|Angela in Lady Jewelpet ED Run with U. ii.jpg|Cheerful Angela. 15758.png|Furious Angela! 15783.png|Angela & Labra say"OK!" 15788.png|Wow!Angela & Labra in police uniform! 15775.png|What's wrong with Angela? 180.png|Angela is drinking soft drinks with Labra. 181.jpg|Angela & Rosa. kk.jpg|Angela is patted by Asano. 7777.jpg|Angela. Bp_rveOCcAApJFP.jpg|Jumping Angela. 1352310_600.jpg|Detective Angela!!! 011715ee-s.jpg|Sleeping Angela. 1336178968528.jpg|Angela in love! Video Trivia * Angela's jewel motif is the anhydrite, known also as angelite. It is an anhydrous calcium sulfate, CaSO4. It is in the orthorhombic crystal system, with three directions of perfect cleavage parallel to the three planes of symmetry. * Angela means "Angel". It is derived from the Greek word "ángelos" (αγγελος), meaning "messenger of God". ** The wings on her necklace may be indicative of this meaning. * The reason Angela is a Magical Green Jewelpet despite having blue eyes is because blue and green are considered interchangeable colors in Japan. References Category:Characters Category:Jewelpets Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Green Eye Jewelpets Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Character Category:Magical Green